


It's Over... We've Won

by its_eden



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Aftermath, Anxiety, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Entrapta (She-Ra), Baking, Borderline Personality Disorder, Canon LGBTQ Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Cats, Cute, Cute Ending, Depression, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Feel-good, Fluff, Gay, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Female Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Lesbian Character, Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), M/M, Married Couple, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Queen Glimmer (She-Ra), Spoilers, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28824753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_eden/pseuds/its_eden
Summary: Basically just wholesome fluff after the full plot of She-ra :) I want to make little chapters about random shit the characters get up to and just write about cute stuff!!!!! Because sometimes we all need a little bit of fluffy fanfic about jock, catgirl, and their friends <3 Chapters will revolve around different characters/ships though I think most will be catradora!There will be spoilers for all 5 seasons of She-ra so don't read if you haven't watched them!!
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta & Hordak (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), George/Lance (She-Ra), Kyle & Lonnie & Rogelio (She-ra), Kyle/Lonnie/Rogelio (She-Ra), Mermista & Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra), Perfuma & Scorpia (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Baking

Adora smiled at her wife. She was so- _so_ fucking happy that everything was finished. The war had taken so much from them- from the whole of Etheria. But now... it was finally over. For decades, the Horde and the Rebellion had fought, had hurt, had killed. And then Horde Prime came. Adora tried to never think of everything that had happened- but there was still triggers for her PTSD. But though the war had scarred her and her friends in so many ways... it was over.

'Catra!' Laughed Adora. She grabbed a small handful of flour and smeared some on her wife's face in return. 

Catra giggled. 'Now we're matching.'

'Come on Catra, we have to at least try to... bake.'

Catra stuck her tongue out at Adora. 'It's so weird not eating ration bars and actually... making shit. Like- who would've thought that there's more flavours than grey and brown?'

'I guess everyone who didn't live in the Fright Zone. But I heard that Entrapta and Hordak are actually serving food to the residents there now! All tiny, of course. Entrapta's the only one out of the two that actually needs and has had sustenance.'

Catra snorted. 'It's still so fucking funny that Entrapta and Hordak transformed the Fright Zone into a bunch of apartments. Like- the place of our whole childhood trauma is now a place where a bunch of people live.'

'I know right! But it's better than- I don't know- if Hordak just let it go to waste or kept training cadets for no reason. Plus it's pretty cool looking with all the washing lines and overgrown plants and- you know. Stuff.'

Catra smiled at her wife affectionately and gave her a kiss. 'Yup. Now let's make this- what is it again?'

'Cake. It's a cake.'

'Right.'

Adora rolled her eyes playfully at Catra and looked at the recipe Scorpia had lent them for a "Basic Chocolate Cake".

'Uh- so we've got the flour and the baking soda in- now it says to crack two eggs into the bowl. You got the eggs?' Catra nodded and handed Adora one of them. Adora glanced down at Catra who was eye-level with the bowl, watching Adora's hands curiously. Adora tried to hide a smile and she knocked the shell against the edge of the bowl, then cracked it into the bowl. She got a few small pieces of shell into the bowl accidentally, so she picked them out and flicked them into the sink. She looked back at Catra whose eyes were wide and inquisitive as she looked at Adora. Adora laughed.

'Do you want to try?'

Catra nodded furiously and stood up straight, her ears swept back in concentration. She blinked.

'Um... what do I do?'

Adora smiled fondly and stood behind Catra, her hands on her wife's. She guided Catra's hands to hit the side of the bowl, and then Catra slowly cracked the egg into the bowl. She screeched with annoyance. 

'WHY IS THE OUTSIDE BIT IN THE BOWL?'

Adora laughed loudly then covered her mouth at the sight of an angry and confused Catra. 

'Catra... come on! Calm down and I'll tell you. Remember the breathing techniques Pefuma taught you.'

Catra breathed deeply, her eyebrows still furrowed. Her face slightly altered to a calmer emotion.

'There you go kitty cat!' Adora grinned at her wife, then went to the right of Catra with the eggshells in hand. 

'Some of the shell bits sometimes accidentally go into the bowl. It happened to me before, remember? You just pick them out and flick them into the sink.' Catra did as she said and smiled at the shell-free bowl.

Adora and Catra worked their way through the baking process slowly but surely, Adora taking her time to explain her (limited) knowledge of how to bake to Catra. By the end, both Adora and Catra were covered in all of the ingredients, and the kitchen was a similar story. Both girls cleaned the kitchen before themselves, though the process was fairly hindered by Catra stopping to stare at the slowly rising cake constantly.

Once everything (and everyone) was clean and the cake had finished cooking, Adora slid it out of the bakery-style oven and onto the table (on the half not covered by plants, papers, and books).

'Hey!' Adora swatted Catra's prying hands away from the cake. 'It's still hot right now. We've got to let it cool, then we can ice it!'

'Why not now?'

'Because the icing will melt. It has to be cool otherwise it won't stay there!'

'Aw... fine.'

Adora hopped onto the kitchen counter and looked at Catra, who was sitting on a chair next to the table and staring at the cake.

'It'll take a little while, Catra.' 

'Yeah...' Catra stared at the cake a small bit longer, then looked at Adora. She stood up and stood between Adora's thighs. She made a beckoning hand signal and Adora leant down.

'Hey shortie,' said Adora playfully, staring into Catra's eyes. Catra's tail stood up and she blushed furiously. 

'SHUT UP YOU DUMB BLOND JOCK!'

Adora giggled. 'Make me!' She leant back and looked down at Catra's angry face. Instantly, Catra grabbed Adora's shoulders on tip-toes and pulled her wife's torso down. She leant into Adora's body quickly and kissed her. Adora melted into her wife's arms and kissed her back, her hands wrapping around Catra's waist. Her thoughts were consumed by Catra, Catra, Catra... how happy she made her feel. How it was still _so_ surreal to call her her wife. They continued to kiss, and Catra started to lose her breath. She broke away slightly but leant her forehead into her wife's.

'Dumb blond.'

Adora smiled.

'Dumb catgirl.'


	2. Slumber Party!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a little slumber party at Bright Moon, organized by Glimmer and Bow. Everyone has a nice time doing general slumber party stuff <3 Get ready for movie watching and truth or dare!

Glimmer surveyed the room. She had already been told by Bow that it was great, but she still wanted to check. She wanted her friends to have an _amazing_ night, and the setting was just about the most important factor of it. After a quick scan, she was satisfied. The movie screen was large and had mesh curtains either side of it, the opening onto the balcony had a thick covering blocking out the dying sunlight, and the entire floor was laden with pillows, blankets and plushies. Glimmer smiled and walked out of the room to see Bow waiting outside of the door with an amused expression on his face.

'I told you it was fine, babe,' said Bow.

'I _know_ , but I was just checking.'

Bow nudged Glimmer playfully. 'Don't trust me, huh?'

'Pffft. Of course I do.'

Glimmer kissed him quickly then began to walk to the kitchen. Bow followed slightly behind. Glimmer tried not to think about it too much, but she hated how she had treated Bow and Adora when they wanted to go to Beast Island. She should have trusted them, but all she could think about was herself and how they couldn't trust her and- she hated how unknowingly self-absorbed she had been. But tonight wasn't about the past. It was about the present, and all of the people that came with it.

Slowly, everyone began to arrive (all dressed in pyjamas, some bearing their own plushies). Scorpia and Perfuma arrived fairly early (courtesy of Scorpia), but after that everyone started to trickle in fairly stagnantly. The last two people to arrive were Mermista and Seahawk, the latter of whom had thrown the door open dramatically without knocking, and yelled 'WE HAVE ARRIVED! GET READY FOR _ADVENTURE!'_ , which had scared the hell out of Kyle causing him to jump into Rogelio's arms, who promptly dropped him from shock. Once everyone had recovered from Seahawk's extremely dramatic entrance, Glimmer guided all of the guests into the prepared room. 

'Soooo... welcome to the slumber party! I've got most things sorted (of course Bow helped), so just find a comfy spot wherever and then we can start the movie! Also- my dad is with Bow's dads so we don't have to worry about him barging in every three minutes.'

'And don't worry, there are snacks!' Clarified Bow (mostly talking to Catra, Scorpia, Lonnie, Kyle, and Rogelio who were mildly obsessed with food as they had never experienced anything other than ration bars before the war).

Everyone began to settle down into little clumps. Catra, Adora, and Melog were curled up together, their limbs intertwined and Catra's tail wrapped around them all. Seahawk sat draped across a partially annoyed, partially amused Mermista who was sitting on a fluffy beanbag. Spinnerella and Netossa sat side by side against the wall, Netossa's arm around her wife's shoulder. Scorpia and Perfuma sat next to each other, both cross-legged and holding each other's hand. Kyle, Lonnie, and Rogeling were in a peculiar half-circle, their legs all in the middle. It almost seemed like they were posing for the cover of a music album. 

Glimmer left the room for a short while to grab all of the snacks, while Bow set up the movie. It was called 'Love, Space, and Cats.' Once everyone had settled down and the snacks had been sorted, Bow turned the movie on. It was a romcom, focused on an enby and a boy slowly falling in love, all the while trying to run a shrivelling cat cafe business in space. It was fairly chill, and overall a wholesome movie. Everyone had enjoyed it, and there was a big discussion about all of the aspect of it once it had finished. All of the former horde soldiers (aside from Adora and Scorpia who had already watched a movie with Glimmer and Bow) were utterly bewildered at it.

'Are you sure this isn't like... some one-off thing?' Asked Lonnie. 'Because- I've never heard of movies that have this kind of plot. I'm guessing this is like- a rarity, right?'

'Uh... yeah?' Said Mermista. 'I mean, it isn't the best movie (that's the second Mer-Mysteries adaptation, obviously) but it's not like... out of the ordinary?'

'B-but the only movies they showed us in the horde were ones about brutal princesses murdering innocent cadets and then the cadets triumphing over them after a long and hard battle?'

Both Bow and Perfuma gasped.

'This is an OUTRAGE!' Declared Perfuma.

'Only _one_ kind of movie? That's... that's horrible!' Said Bow.

'Pretty on-brand for the horde, huh?' Said Catra, rolling her eyes. 'I mean, back then everything seemed normal but shit, we were pretty obsessed with victimizing ourselves. Also with antagonizing princesses. Mostly that.'

The chatter continued about the horribleness of the horde movies, and the plot of Love, Space, and Cats. Eventually, the group wound their way into the territory of truth or dare.

'As I'm the host-'

'And me!'

'Yes, and you Bow! I'll go first,' said Glimmer. She scanned the room mischievously and then her eyes landed on Catra. 

'Catra! Truth or dare?'

'Uh- um-' Catra frantically tried to decide. She looked at Adora and whispered, 'what one?'.

'Dare,' whispered Adora back.

'DARE!' Catra winced at her much-too-loud declaration then hugged Melog close as Glimmer thought.

Glimmer suddenly had a devious smile as she eyed Catra up and down.

'I dare you to kiss Adora for ten seconds.'

Catra blushed furiously and her tail stiffened. 'Is this allowed? I feel like this shouldn't be allowed.'

'Don't play dumb, Catra. We dared much worse stuff in the Fright Zone,' said Lonnie, rolling her eyes. Kyle blushed and cleared his throat, and Rogelio became suddenly very interested in the plushy he was hugging.

'FINE,' said Catra. She turned to Adora and pummeled her with a kiss. Adora hadn't realised she would do it that fast, and they fell to the blankets, Catra overtop. Glimmer snickered as Catra blushed (and kissed) harder. A little more than ten seconds passed (Scorpia bashfully mentioned that ten seconds was already over when Catra and Adora didn't show any sign of stopping), then Catra coughed and sat up straight. A few seconds of silence passed, then-

'SEAHAWK. Truth or dare?'

' _Oh!_ How lovely of you to choose me,' said Seahawk suavely. 'I choose... DARE! Truth is far too uninteresting, right?'

Mermista replied with a groan.

'Uh... SIT ON MERMISTA'S LAP FOR THE REST OF THE GAME!'

A chorus of noise followed. Most people burst out laughing, Seahawk yelled 'EASY', and Mermista looked incredibly betrayed.

'SERIOUSLY CATRA? URRRRRRGH!'

Catra snickered as Adora punched her shoulder. Seahawk stood up in an air that suited Double Trouble and then plopped himself on a _very_ angry Mermista's lap. He kissed her with flair and then grinned at the rest of the group. 

The rest of the night was filled with much more truth or dare, more movies, lots of laughter, and a whole lot of snacks. Everyone enjoyed it immensely and were reluctant to leave in the morning. Glimmer had promised them all another slumber party sometime in the future to consolidate them, and then the fantastic night (and morning) was over.


End file.
